Ramassis d'inepties
by Kermadec
Summary: Recueil de textes sur Aventures, sans cohérence ni préparation.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. Je reviens de vacances avec une furieuse envie d'écrire, et une envie tout aussi furieuse de procrastiner, telle la larve humaine que je suis... J'ai tout de même réussi à griffonner ceci, en attendant de reprendre mes autres projets en cours._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Paysage

Les aventuriers avaient marché pendant des heures. Ils étaient épuisés. D'imposantes collines en profondes vallées, ils avaient arpenté des terres inconnues, à la recherche d'un nouveau but à atteindre. Cependant, depuis des jours, ils n'avaient rencontré personne. Le monde autour était désert. Ils n'entendaient plus que le murmure du vent, le son lointain du clapotis de l'eau, et, parfois, le cri agaçant d'une mouette. La veille, **Grunlek** avait inspecté leur stock de vivres, et avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à ses compagnons de voyage. S'ils n'arrivaient pas très rapidement dans un village, ils risquaient d'être à court de provisions. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit, puis la matinée entière, en vain. Ils ne voyaient toujours que de vastes plaines vertes. Parfois, **Mani** trouvait quelque plante qu'il pourrait utiliser dans un onguent ou une potion, mais rien sur leur chemin n'aurait pu leur apporter le réconfort nécessaire d'un ravitaillement.

Au-dessus d'eux, un rayon de soleil timide perçait parfois les nuages, réchauffant leurs corps las. Malgré tout, l'épuisement les guettait. **Shin** , l'archer demi-élémentaire, fut le premier à réclamer une pause. Le bruit de l'eau l'attirait, et il parvint rapidement à convaincre ses amis qu'il ne servait à rien de poursuivre leur route ainsi, au risque de mourir d'épuisement. Le groupe approuva et se laissa guider à travers les broussailles jusqu'aux rives d'un lac calme. Quelques galets bordaient la surface azur de cette étendue d'eau. **Shin** plongea immédiatement ses pieds dans le liquide glacé et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tandis que, derrière lui, les autres aventuriers s'affairaient déjà à installer un camp sommaire, il prit le temps d'observer les alentours. Accaparé par leur nécessité d'avancer, il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La vision qui s'offrait à lui lui coupa le souffle.

 _"Cet endroit est magnifique…"_

Les autres levèrent les yeux. Ils eurent alors le sentiment de voir le monde pour la première fois. Devant eux s'étendait le lac, entouré par d'imposantes montagnes. Là-bas, au loin, elles régnaient sur ces terres, observatrices silencieuses de la marche des hommes. Leurs flancs arboraient une dizaine de nuances de vert et de brun. Cette palette, tachetée ça et là par des couleurs florales, inspirait un sentiment de calme et de sérénité. Le nain **Grunlek** ressentit une vive nostalgie qui lui noua la gorge. **Bob** , tout citadin qu'il était, ne trouva pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il garda le silence face à l'immensité, à la splendeur de ses monts millénaires.

Ils restèrent tous ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à observer les couleurs changeantes de ce décor onirique. A chaque fois que le soleil dardait un rayon à travers les nuages, l'apparence des montagnes évoluait. Ici, un marron devenait mordoré, tandis que là, le vert tilleul s'éclaircissait et saisissait le regard des voyageurs fourbus. Cette vue leur redonna de l'espoir et de la force. Il leur donna également une sincère envie de s'attarder dans ses lieux. Le temps semblait n'avoir aucun cours, ici, sur les berges de ce lac.

Les aventuriers s'installèrent. Ils s'autorisèrent une rapide collation sans s'inquiéter de puiser une nouvelle fois dans leurs rations limitées. Ils se sentaient bien, à l'abri de tout. Les montagnes les surveillait, elles qui avaient vu naitre et mourir tant d'hommes et de femmes, et qui survivraient encore pendant des centaines, des milliers d'années.

Rompant enfin le silence, **Mani** interrogea ses amis sur l'histoire de ces lieux, qu'il n'avait jamais traversé auparavant. Il apprit alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais pénétré sur ses terres auparavant. **Shin** , en revanche, en avait déjà entendu parler. Ce lieu était une terre de légende.

 _"C'est difficile à croire, quand on voit la majesté et le calme de ces montagnes, mais ces terres ont été ravagées, il y a bien longtemps, par la faim, le froid, la guerre… La mort… Ce lieu est magique, mais même la magie la plus bienveillante ne peut rien face à la cruauté du destin et à l'avidité des hommes. On dit que cette terre abrite aujourd'hui des peuples oubliés, comme les lutins ou les fées. Quelques hommes y vivent encore, à l'écart du monde. On peut trouver la paix, ici. C'est un endroit parfait pour penser, pour laisser libre cours à ses idées… Ces montagnes ont été et seront encore le théâtre d'aventures fantastiques, si on accepte d'en quitter les sentiers pour partir, comme nous le faisons, à la recherche de nouvelles découvertes. Nous avons eu raison de nous arrêter ici. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la chance va tourner, et que nous allons nous en sortir._

 _\- Moi aussi, Shin… Moi aussi._ Chuchota **Théo** "

Un peu plus loin, le long de la rive, un mouton à la laine mouchetée de bleu et de rose broutait l'herbe, sans se soucier du monde.

Les aventuriers ne levèrent le camp qu'après quelques heures d'un repos bien mérité. Aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup parlé durant cette halte, préférant s'enivrer de la beauté des lieux. Au moment de reprendre la route, **Bob** interrogea tout de même l'archer sur le nom de ces lieux. Lui-même avait été bouleversé par cette vision idyllique.

 _"Cet endroit, Bob, c'est le Connemara."_


	2. Crudité Gratuite

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. J'ai eu envie d'écrire une scène de sexe. Voilà._

 _Plus sérieusement, quand j'ai commencé à écrire des histoires, mes premiers lecteurs m'ont laissé entendre que j'écrivais bien ce genre de choses. A l'heure actuelle, ça fait une paire d'années que je n'ai plus tenté l'exercice. J'ose aujourd'hui, après avoir consulté mes followers sur Twitter pour savoir quel couple allait subir ma plume. Ce texte est donc dédié aux trois personnes qui ont répondu à cette question existentielle :p_

 _ATTENTION : Ce texte s'intitule "Crudité gratuite" pour une bonne raison. N'attendez pas de scénario cohérent ou de logique interne dans ce texte. J'ai écrit ce dont j'avais envie, tout bêtement._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de cette chose._

* * *

 **Crudité gratuite**

Depuis plusieurs semaines, les vastes étendues du Cratère résonnaient des lamentations sans fin d'un pyromage aux abois. Les échos de ses gémissements plaintifs se perdaient au loin. **Bob Lennon** lançait au monde un appel de détresse condamné à rester sans réponse.

 _"Pays de merde. Forêt de merde. Nature de merde. Aventure de merde."_

L'humeur du pyromage était sur le déclin depuis un certain temps, et ses compagnons d'infortune avaient abandonné tout espoir d'apaiser sa rancœur. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien les sautes d'humeur de leur ami. Seul **Mani le Double** s'était inquiété de la situation, et avait tenté, un temps, de trouver une solution.

 _"Grunlek? Dis, pourquoi Bob n'est pas content?_

 _\- Bah, il est toujours comme ça quand on voyage trop longtemps dans la nature. Quand on remettra les pieds dans une ville, ça ira mieux… Même si je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il faudra pour en trouver une, vu qu'on est complètement perdus… Hein, Shin?_

 _\- Oui, roh, bon, ça va, je vais la retrouver, la route !_

 _\- On ne peut rien faire pour Bob, alors?_ S'enquit l'elfe

 _\- Nan, pas vraiment. Il vaut mieux le laisser marmonner dans son coin. Il finira bien par revenir à la raison, à un moment ou à un autre."_

Ce moment tardait à venir. Le mage s'enfonçait chaque jour davantage dans la déprime. Ni la nourriture de **Grunlek** , ni les combats occasionnels n'avaient eu la moindre influence sur son état d'esprit. En désespoir de cause, **Mani** avait fait inhaler à son ami des herbes prétendument euphorisantes. Leur seul effet fut de délier la langue de **Bob** , qui en profita pour se plaindre en continu pendant plusieurs heures.

 _"J'en peux plus, forêt à la con ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, on devrait être en ville, à célébrer nos exploits dans une taverne. Ou mieux encore, dans un bordel. C'est ça, on devrait être tranquillement posés dans un bordel, une chope dans une main et une fille dans l'autre. Au lieu de ça, on crapahute dans une forêt dégueulasse et on avance sans même savoir où on va. Je suis sûr qu'on est déjà passés par là il y a trois jours ! C'est n'importe quoi. On n'est rien qu'une bande de bras cassés qui vivent des histoires à la zigodille. Perdus comme des glands au milieu de rien, dans un pays de merde…"_

Bien vite, les compagnons de **Bob** comprirent que la détresse du mage était plus profonde que d'ordinaire. Si son comportement n'avait rien d'inhabituel, sa durée finit par agacer le paladin du groupe, qui décida de prendre les choses en main. Mieux que quiconque, il avait compris la source du problème.

Quelques jours plus tôt, **Bob** et lui avaient partagé la même tente. Ils avaient passé la nuit enlacés en secret, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Il n'était pas question d'amour, entre eux. **Théo** et **Bob** partageaient simplement un peu de chaleur humaine, quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir. Seulement, le paladin était parfois pris de remords quand il pensait à la nature hérétique de son amant. Cette nuit-là, il avait choisi d'en parler au mage.

 _"Tu sais, Bob, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on fasse une pause. On s'amuse bien, hein, je dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que j'ai pas la conscience tranquille. A la base, l'Eglise voulait que je te surveille, pas que je partage ta couche._

 _\- Comment ça, une pause? De quoi tu parles?_

 _\- C'est simple : à partir de maintenant, on refait tente à part… jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'occasion de retourner dans une Eglise pour prier et demander le pardon pour… tout ça. Après, on pourra recommencer, si tu veux. Mais pour le moment, je préfère en rester là. J'ai besoin de me recentrer sur ma foi, tu comprends?"_

 **Bob** n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Depuis cette conversation, il opérait la plus sournoise des vengeances en rendant la vie du groupe impossible. A force de jérémiades et d'allusions aux bordels qu'il rêvait de fréquenter, **Bob** espérait miner le moral des aventuriers jusqu'à ce que **Théo** renonce à sa prétendue quête de spiritualité. Ce fut long et dur, mais il finit par y parvenir.

Une nuit, **Théo** céda. Au beau milieu de son tour de garde, il poussa un soupir, marmonna une prière et alla se glisser sans bruit dans la tente du mage. Ce dernier, plongé dans un rêve salace, ne l'entendit pas tout de suite. Il ressentit cependant la chaleur de l'homme qui se glissait à son côté. Il entendit, dans son demi-sommeil, les cliquetis d'une armure retirée tant bien que mal dans cet espace exigu. Il frissonna au contact des mains viriles de **Théo** sur son dos, autour de sa taille, sur son torse. Lové dans les bras de son amant, **Bob** s'éveilla. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage.

 _"Je savais que tu finirais par venir._

 _\- T'es vraiment chiant, quand tu t'y mets, tu sais?_

 _\- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu reviens toujours, avoue._

 _\- Mmh…_

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Théo. J'ai cru devenir fou, à devoir me priver de sexe comme ça._

 _\- Tu exagères…_

 _\- Je te promets que non. J'en crève tellement d'envie, là, que je serais prêt à te laisser me prendre._

 _\- Quoi? Mais pourtant, d'habitude, tu…_

 _\- Je sais."_

 **Bob** se retourna et fit face au paladin. Ses yeux brillants d'envie seraient bien plus éloquents que tous les discours qu'il aurait pu prononcer. **Théo** ne put dissimuler un hoquet de surprise. **Bob** ne l'avait jamais dévoré des yeux comme ça. Il se laissa alors envahir par son propre désir, et scella ses lèvres à celle du demi-diable.

Aussitôt, **Bob** s'agrippa au paladin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il approfondit leur baiser, laissant sa langue danser au rythme de son souffle rauque. Le torse nu de **Théo** frémissait sous ses doigts. **Bob** jouait. Il s'amusait à caresser en douceur chaque recoin de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Chaque gémissement retenu du paladin était pour lui comme une victoire. L'homme qu'il tenait contre lui, cette nuit, serait sien. Qu'importe le monde autour. Pour **Bob Lennon** , désormais, le monde s'arrêtait à la tente qu'il partageait avec son ami et amant. Le reste n'était rien.

L'étroit espace sous la toile tendue devenait suffoquant. La moiteur de leurs corps enlacés obligea **Théo** à se défaire en hâte du reste de son armure. Une fois dévêtu, le paladin mit un terme au baiser et observa le mage. Des idées nouvelles jaillissaient dans son esprit. Bob avait joué avec ses nerfs durant des jours. Il comptait reprendre le dessus. Suivant le fil de ses envies, **Théo** se plaça à califourchon sur son amant, sans le quitter des yeux. Le mage se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus, il dirigea sa main vers le membre dressé qui se trouvait devant lui. **Théo** poussa un profond soupir d'aise, mais parvint à se contenir suffisamment pour reculer, hors de portée du mage. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

 _"Reviens…"_

 **Théo** ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de **Bob**. Lentement, il entreprit de retirer la robe du mage. Il interrompait souvent ses gestes pour mieux effleurer, suggérer par des caresses l'ardeur de son excitation. Lorsqu'enfin, **Théo** parvint à se débarasser des épaisses frusques de **Bob** , il reprit sa place. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il enserra ses doigts autour de leurs érections. **Bob** dut se retenir de hurler de plaisir. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps puissant de **Théo**. Le paladin ne cachait pas sa fierté de voir ainsi son ami perdre ses moyens. Il lisait dans ses yeux une faim dévorante, une envie intarissable, voire un besoin dévorant. Il n'était pas question d'amour entre eux, mais l'un sans l'autre, sans ces pulsions charnelles qui les unissait, leurs vies auraient été bien différentes. Vides.

 **Théo** accéléra ses mouvements. Il déposait des baisers partout où il le pouvait, s'attardant sur ce point qu'il connaissait si bien. Là, juste sous l'oreille droite. **Bob** n'y résistait jamais. **Théo** aimait tant entendre les graves gémissements du mage qu'il en oubliait toute forme de prudence. Il savait très bien que jouer avec ce recoin de peau leur faisait prendre un risque inconsidéré. Le risque d'être entendus, démasqués par les autres. Jugés. **Théo** chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Au diable le reste du groupe, pourvu qu'il puisse retirer de cette nuit tout le plaisir possible.

Après un nouveau baiser déposé sur ses lèvres du mage, **Théo** l'interrogea du regard. Le visage rosi par l'excitation, **Bob** répondit avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

 _"Prends-moi, Théo."_

Le paladin sourit à son tour et ralentit la cadence de ses gestes. Il voulait rassurer son homme. La lueur, dans les yeux du mage, il l'avait comprise et aussitôt adorée. **Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon** s'était senti gêné, timide face à une envie nouvelle. Il n'avait encore jamais osé exiger cela du paladin. Cette nuit, il se sentait prêt. Il le voulait, pour lui. En lui.

Le souffle court, **Théo** dirigea ses mains vers la partie la plus intime de son amant. Il prenait son temps, explorant chaque centimètre de ce corps offert. Il guettait les réactions de **Bob** , s'arrêtant au moindre doute, l'interrogeant sur ses désirs. Encouragé par le pyromage, **Théo** glissa un doigt dans sa bouche avant de le diriger vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Il le pénétra lentement. En dépit des apparences, ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse. **Bob** le guidait. Petit à petit, **Théo** s'autorisa à aller plus loin, jusqu'à démarrer un subtil mouvement de va-et-vient. Un deuxième doigt vint ensuite se mêler à ces prémices d'une jouissance annoncée. **Bob** haletait, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à être contraint d'arrêter **Théo**. Il plaqua ses mains sur son torse musculeux et le regarda avec une intensité telle que **Théo** en eut un frisson.

" _Je ne sais pas… Si je vais pouvoir aller beaucoup plus loin… Je suis désolé, Théo, mais… Il… Il aime un peu trop ce qui est en train de se passer…_

 _\- Le diable?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Il vaut mieux en rester là, alors… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois?_

 _\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois."_

 **Théo** se retira et se replaça aux côtés de **Bob**. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le laissa s'y lover. Le paladin savait que son amant ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Il s'endormait toujours en premier. Qu'ils ne soient pas allés au bout de leur acte comptait peu. Ils avaient partagé un peu de chaleur humaine. Ils avaient oublié le monde ensemble, le temps d'une étreinte, d'un instant charnel qu'ils reproduiraient dès que l'occasion se présenterait. C'était là leur façon de survivre, de se soutenir face à un monde hostile. C'était, pour eux, ce qui s'apparentait le plus au bonheur.

Le lendemain matin, **Bob Lennon** se réveilla, au grand étonnement de ses camarades, d'excellente humeur. Leurs Aventures pouvaient enfin reprendre.


	3. Un jour d'école

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisque j'ai officiellement démissionné de mon poste de CPE en collège. Pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fanfiction improbable, en partant de la question suivante : "Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si les personnages d'Aventures étaient dans un collège?"._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin de la récréation. Les élèves rejoignaient leurs rangs en traînant des pieds. Leur lenteur délibérée pesait lourd sur les nerfs des surveillants. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, s'époumonait pour discipliner la foule d'adolescents.

 _"Allez, magnez-vous ! Si j'vous vois pas rangés dans la minute, je prends vos carnets !"_

Depuis le préau, le CPE de l'établissement observait, dépité, le comportement de son Assistant d'Education. Il était bon pour le rappeller à l'ordre concernant la grossièreté de son langage… une fois de plus.

Au milieu de la cour, un jeune garçon fouillait dans son sac. Cette attitude suspecte attira l'attention de Théo, le surveillant tyrannique. Celui-ci se posta devant le gamin et le toisa. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, l'élève se mit à trembler.

 _"Alors, Mani, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore à triturer ton sac?_

 _\- Mais… Je… En fait…_

 _\- Allez, grouille-toi et va te ranger. Et donne-moi ton carnet._

 _\- Mais je sais plus ce que j'ai comme cours…_ marmonna l'adolescent"

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Théo voie rouge. Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du collège purent entendre ces cris. Tous compatirent sincèrement à la détresse du jeune Mani et de sa mémoire défaillante.

 _"Tu te fous de ma gueule? On est en janvier, et tu connais pas ton emploi du temps? Tu te prends pour qui? Tu te crois assez important pour qu'on tolère ce genre de choses? Deux heures de colle, voilà ce que t'as gagné, pour ta paresse et ton insolence ! Je te jure que je…_

 _\- Mani? Viens, on va monter en classe."_

La voix avenante qui venait de secourir l'élève était celle de Monsieur Von Krayn, le professeur de technologie. La rumeur des couloirs prétendait qu'il était aussi vieux que les bâtiments eux-mêmes. Ce qui était certain, c'est que tous les élèves l'adoraient. Il rendait sa matière accessible à chacun et s'intéressait véritablement aux petits êtres qui lui faisaient face. Il adressa à Mani un petit sourire encourageant, qui permit à l'élève de se ressaisir et de se précipiter vers ses camarades. Le professeur prit sa suite sans même tenir compte de la présence du surveillant enragé.

Après avoir accueilli sa classe, le professeur Von Krayn annonça aux élèves le programme du jour : la poursuite de leurs travaux de construction de jouets destinés à des associations d'aide à l'enfance. Monsieur Von Krayn avait conçu ce projet avec plusieurs classes, notamment celle de Mani. Les élèves montraient de l'enthousiasme devant cette tâche pourtant complexe. Les encouragements de l'enseignant et l'objectif final de ce chapitre étaient d'importantes sources de motivation. On se sentait bien dans la salle de techno. Même Mani se calmait peu à peu, concentré qu'il était sur son étrange plan de jouet-araignée.

La fin du cours arriva trop vite aux yeux de la classe. Certains tentèrent de gagner du temps en posant des questions, en sollicitant un dernier conseil de M. Von Krayn. Celui-ci incita cependant les élèves à se rendre rapidement à leur prochain cours. Il ne tenait pas à les mettre en retard.

 _"Ce prof est trop bien !_ Commentaient les élèves en sortant, comme à chaque fin de cours

 _\- Ouais, pas comme celui qu'on va avoir maintenant… Je déteste avoir sport avant de manger…_ maugréa l'un d'eux

 _\- Il est bien aussi, monsieur Kory !_ Protesta une des filles de la classe

 _\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es une fille…"_

Les bavardages des élèves avaient un fond de vérité. Monsieur Kory possédait une sorte de mini fan-club parmi les filles du collège. Toutes admiraient sa jeunesse, son physique athlétique et son humour très personnel. Elles lui pardonnaient la sévérité de ses notations, pour peu qu'il consente à leur adresser un regard. Il y avait peu de problèmes de discipline dans ses cours. Une partie des élèves l'admirait, l'autre partie le jalousait et faisait donc de son mieux pour le surpasser. Le rêve ultime de certains caïds du collège était d'affronter et de vaincre le professeur d'EPS dans une épreuve de tir à l'arc. C'était l'activité favorite de l'enseignant. Il proposait systématiquement un atelier de tir au cours de l'année, pour toutes ses classes. Selon ses dires, il était _"incollable et imbattable"_ dans ce domaine. Un esprit sain de compétition s'était donc installé parmi les collégiens qui suivaient son enseignement.

Mani n'aimait pas vraiment l'EPS. Il était maladroit et était toujours sélectionné en dernier pour les sports d'équipes. Il terminait à l'infirmerie une semaine sur deux en raison d'une blessure improbable. Trébucher sur un ballon, tomber dans les gradins, glisser dans les vestiaires, se cogner contre le but, s'écorcher avec la corde de son arc… Tout lui était arrivé, à tel point que, selon la dangerosité de l'activité, Monsieur Kory dispensait d'office son élève, afin d'éviter la catastrophe. Mani s'en accommodait bien. Il restait dans les gradins et lisait un livre pendant que les autres suaient sur le terrain.

Après un repas à la qualité douteuse, ingurgité seul à sa table en trois minutes et demi, Mani partit s'installer devant la porte du bâtiment B. Quand le "Monsieur du CDI" arriverait, il serait le premier (et le seul) élève à pénétrer dans ce temple du silence. Comme tous les jours lors de la pause méridienne, il se précipiterait sur un des fauteuils du "coin BD" et lirait ce qui lui passerait sous la main. Ainsi, le temps semblerait passer plus vite. Il aurait pu s'investir dans un des nombreux clubs du collège : chorale, club jeux de société, association sportive, atelier arts plastiques ou aide aux devoirs, mais chacune de ces possibilités supposait de côtoyer des gens. Mani n'aimait pas côtoyer des gens.

Il se retrouva donc quelques minutes plus tard dans un CDI désert, surveillé étroitement par Monsieur Lennon, le professeur documentaliste. Celui-ci était craint de tous les élèves, ce qui expliquait qu'on n'y trouvait jamais personne. C'était devenu l'un des lieux de punition privilégiés pour les enseignants. Monsieur Lennon savait user de sa grosse voix et de son langage incompréhensible pour terroriser les adolescents pendant des mois. Son apparence ne l'aidait pas à paraître bienveillant : ses joues étaient parsemées de cicatrices étranges, sources d'innombrables ragots dans la cour de récréation. Les plus grands le surnommaient même "Le sorcier du bahut".

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable pour Mani. Il parvint même à avoir une conversation avec son voisin de table lors du cours de musique de Monsieur Azur. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit, Mani repartit chez lui, la tête pleine d'un savoir nouveau qui ne lui servirait jamais.


End file.
